Receta para enamorar
by Vicky-chan16
Summary: UA / [San Valentín!] Corazones, chocolates, sentimientos, ¿Matsumoto como cupido?...Una receta para enamorar?..Unos amigos que retienen sus sentimientos, el gran problema que no tienen el valor para confesarse. Hinamori será capaz de expresarse gracias a la receta de Matsumoto? O, ¿Hitsugaya parará al hospital gracias a los chocolates?
1. Chocolates

**Konichiwa Minna-san!**

**Inicialmente iba a ser un One-Short pero me arrepentí, y quise hacerlo en dos capitulo y un capítulo final que será publicado en el día de San Valentín..Si o si!:D**

**Como verán esta mini-Fic. Será centrado en el "14 de Febrero Día de los Enamorados o San Valentín"…Como protagonistas son: el gruñón del peliblanco mejor conocido Shiro-chan y nuestra castaña preferida Momo.**

**Oh!...No tenía que faltar Cupido!...Quién será?...Si! como leíste en el resumen, es Matsumoto Rangiku XD**

**Verán debajo del título hay una frase pequeña, no sé si tiene que ver con la historia pero me gusto y así que la puse jeje**

**Summary:**** San Valentín, chocolates, sentimientos y ¿Matsumoto como Cupido?...Una receta para enamorar?... Unos amigos que sienten lo mismo pero no hay valor para confesarse. Hinamori será capaz de expresarse gracias a la receta de Matsumoto? O ¿Hitsugaya parará al hospital gracias a los chocolates?.**

**Referencias: **

"_pensar"_

_Flach Black _

**Receta para enamorar**

"_Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza. Sentirse amado profundamente por alguien no da valor" (Lao Tsu)_

-Que estás haciendo Hina-chan?—pregunto una voz detrás de la castaña, que por respuesta provoco un susto a la niña.

-Rangiku-san, no me asuste de esa manera!—la castaña puso una mano en su pecho.

-Ni que fuera fea….Oh! Estas haciendo chocolates!—

Momo Hinamori se encontraba en su cocina preparando unos chocolates para El Día de San Valentín para sus amigos y familiares. Cuando iba a empezar a preparar los ingredientes de la nada apareció su mejor amiga femenina Rangiku Matsumoto, ¿Cómo había entrado? Fácil, Hinamori le dio una llave secundaria para que pudiera venir cuando sea, se conocían muchos años y había confianza entre las dos.

-Hai, estoy haciendo Tomo Choco y Fami Choco— mostrándole los recipientes de forma de corazones.

-Que pasa con el Honmei Choco?..No me digas, que nadie te gusta?!...Es el día donde uno puede confesarse!..Es la oportunidad perfecta, los chicos ansían esta fecha— la chica voluptuosa cruzo los brazos, era hora de un interrogatorio a su amiga y darse cuenta de muchas cosas a su entorno.

-Eh?...Ahora que lo pienso, en estos momentos nadie me gusta—respondió muy natural, con su mano en su barbilla pensando en la pregunta de amiga.

"_No está mintiendo. Ella inconscientemente no se ha dado cuenta!. Tengo que hacer algo!..Pero qué?!...Tengo que salvar el Día de San Valentín!"_

_-_Rangiku-san, a ti te gusta alguien?—con solo escucharlo se sonrojo.

-E-eh?!...Yo?!.. Por supuesto, que no!...A Rangiku Matsumoto, nadie le robara su corazón!— muy orgullosamente levanto su puño al aire.

-Pero que pasa con Ichimaru-san?—pregunto inocentemente Hinamori, recordando que eran amigos de la infancia.

-Ese idiota!...Aunque sea el único hombre en la Tierra, nunca me enamoraré de él!—tomo la niña de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla—Dime Hinamori en qué mundo has estado?!

-Ahh… El mundo da vuelta, vuelta… ¿Por qué veo estrellas?..Eh?—mareada.

-Uy!...Gomen:D… —

Matsumoto guio a la castaña al sillón rosa pálido en la sala de estar para que se recueste y ella puso una silla a lado: era la hora del "Tés del amor" al estilo Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Ningún chico de tu clase te atrae?..Ni siquiera un poquito?:3—

-De mi clase?..Mmm….Hay muchos chicos guapos hablo mucho con ellos, los considero como mis amigos y ellos seguro que también—

-Porque estas tan segura que ellos también?...Con quien charlas a menudo?—Matsumoto saco de la nada un pequeño anotador y un bolígrafo, no tenía que faltar unos anteojos rojos.

-Etto….Con Ichi-kun, Hitsugaya-san, Renji-kun, Izuru-kun, Hisagi-kun, Uryu-kun, Sado-kun, Keigo-kun, Muzuiro-kun, Yuki-kun, Tsukishima-kun, Moe-kun, Hana-kun, Ulquiorra-kun, Grimmjow-kun, y Szayel-kun —los había contado con los dedos. (N/T: son todo los chicos de su curso)

-No hay nada normal en ellos, los conocemos hacia tiempo—pero se percato de que había tres que quizás Hinamori había atrapado, en especial uno que ya lo comprobó, gracias a su astucia, mejor dicho lo obligo a decirle la verdad.

-Rangiku-san…—la llamo.

-Eh?...Donde estábamos? Ah!...A quienes, consideras un chico "cool"?;)—pregunto mirándola atentamente, examinándola si había algún rastro de un sonroja miento o un titubeo.

-Mmm…Bya-kun?…—pregunto

-Ese, si es un bombón…*¬*—

-…— la castaña asistió moviendo la cabeza con aprobación.

-Oh! Gomen:D…Kuchiki-san no es de mi curso?..u.u..Por favor, no digas que Gin es "cool" —

-Como lo supiste?—la castaña parpadeo.

_Curso de Matsumoto__: (4ª D)Aizen, Gin, Sui-Fong, Byakuya, Nemu, Nanao Ise, Harribel, Yammi, Neille, Coyotte Stark, Hiyori, Kaname Tosen, Rikura, Jacki Tristan._

-De tu curso, quien consideras "Cool"?—era mejor cambiarle la pregunta que esté relacionado con su curso o pondría a los chicos del su curso.

-A todos—

Matsumoto casi se cae de su silla.

-Eeehh…Hina-chan, segura?...A ver…No haya alguien que te llame la atención?...Por su comportamiento o su carácter contigo?—

"_Tengo que salvar algunas vidas! Él depende de mí!"_

-….Quizás, Hitsugaya-san….—dudo un poco, antes de responder.

"_Bingo"_

-Dime…Que te hace pensar eso?—

"_Hina-chan te tienes que dar cuenta, es hora que tengas novio, te cases y tengas lindos e adorables bebes blanquito. Y no te olvides, hacerme la madrina:D….Ju ju ju Oh! También que haga la boda! Kyaaaaa!...No puedo esperar!:3"_

-Cuando intento acercarme hablar con él…. No me mira a los ojos y actúa raro…Un poco…—

-Torpe—Hinamori asistió con mucha aprobación. La castaña recordó todas esas veces que no la miraba a los ojos : al pedirle el borrador, él se lo entregaba sin mirarle directamente a los ojos o esa ves, cuando lo iba a saludar y él se dio la vuelta para otro lado.

-Muy bien, ku ku ku….Cuando comenzó actuar así?—

-Oh!...Esa vez, al caerme en las escaleras y él me atrapo, accidentalmente le di un beso….Fue hace tres años atrás— se sonrrojo tan solo recordarlo.

-Qué?!...—exclamo sorprendida.

"_Tres años?..Ju ju ju…Taicho, lo tenías muy bien escondido:3….Te hacías el inocente pero tengo material para chantaje!….Pero, pobre Taichito te compadezco, Hina-chan es así: inocente y adorable, un poquito torpe….Aunque, Taicho también tiene la culpa de ser muy lento, pareces caracol…Si los junto, serán la pareja del momento!"_

-Que pasaría, si Taicho digiera que está enamorado de ti?..Qué harías?— la miro atentamente a Hinamori, estaba perpleja e iba subieron los colores a un leve rosa a un rojo intenso.

"_Bingo!... Soy Cupido!"_

-Eh?..No creo que Hitsugaya-san, digiera algo así—aparto la mirada.

-Ku ku ku…— se rió un poco, puso la mano en la boca para retener una risa mayor.

_Flash Back_

_A unos días atrás, Matsumoto como todos los días iba a buscar a Hinamori para almorzar y tener una charla de niña, al paso le pedía unos consejos para estudiar para el examen de Historia._

_Al entrar a la clase, se fijo que su amiga estaba en su asiento conversando con sus amigos y miro por los alrededores, percatándose de un peliblanco que leía un libro como siempre pero de vez en cuando miraba a su amiga. _

_-Rangiku-san! Buscas a Momo?—dijo una voz detrás de ella._

_-Ichigo!.. Necesito un favor, mantén a Hina-chan en el curso y que no salga. En este momento, necesito sacarle información valiosa a Taicho:3—cueste lo que cueste, lo iba a lograr._

_-Eh?...E-espera, Rangiku-san!— era demasiado tarde, la mujer voluptuosa entro al curso corriendo, tomo a su Taicho del brazo, colocándolo en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas, mientras lo llevaba con su fuerza descomunal._

_-Te lo dejo en tus manos, Ichigo!;)— _

_Kurosaki tan solo escuchaba los gritos que provenían de Hitsugaya como maldiciones o un ¡Matsumoto!...Se dio la vuelta para ver si que Hinamori estaba en los alrededores pero no había rastro de ella…_

_-MOMO!—_

_**OoooO-:-OoooO**_

_-MATSUMOTO!—_

_-Taicho, no me grite en mi oído!...Que lo puedo escuchar muy bien T.T — Peliblanco era el único que se daba cuenta de las miradas de todos y la mujer que lo mantenía como una bolsa de papas seguía como si nada, hasta llegar a la terraza._

_-Uff….No me canse:3…Taicho no pesa nada, que dieta hace?—_

_-Matsumoto!.. Qué diablos…Espero que tengas una explicación para esta idiotez que has hecho!—gruño con los brazos cruzados._

_-Taichito le tengo un chisme muy jugoso, lo quiere saber?:D— lo tenía que atrapar con la guardia baja y para hacerlo había que tenderle una trampa._

_-Yo no soy un chismoso, como vos….Me voy— cuando estaba abriendo la puerta._

_-Aunque se trate de Hina-chan?—se detuvo._

_-Hinamori?— la miro de reojo._

_-Qué no estaba interesado?...Entonces, lo quieres saber?...Si o No?—le pregunto sin rodeos._

_-Umm…No me importa— dudo en responder y eso se dio cuenta Matsumoto._

_- Hina-chan está enamorada!:D—la volvió mirar con enojo._

"_Yahoo!...Tengo su atención!... Debo mantener todo bajo control o es capaz de tirarme por la escalera sin vacilar…Matsumoto tranquila, eres la mejor!:D"_

"_No sé, adonde quieres llegar pero no caeré en tu juego. Te conozco bien Matsumoto, si llego a descubrir que algo tramas, juró que te tirare por las escaleras" pensó Hitsugaya._

_-Bueno, quieres saber el afortunado?...Quién es? Si, es guapo? O, Si es de la escuela?— veía que Hitsugaya se enojaba más y más, su ceño fruncido era más intenso, si las miradas matara, ya estaría Matsumoto en el otro mundo bebiendo sake._

_-..—nada pero más enojado._

_-O, si corresponde tal sentimiento?—pregunto tímidamente._

_-…— se dio la vuelta completamente y se acerco a Matsumoto con las manos en los bolsillos._

"_Uy! Me va a tirar por las escaleras! Fue un gusto en conocerte Hina-chan! T.T"_

_-Dime, te escucho—_

_-O.O…Ejem…No ante que me respondas algo. Es una información muy valiosa y es confidencial— puso las manos en su caderas con una actitud falsamente seria._

_-Habla—el prodigio era un hombre de pocas palabras después de todo._

_-T-te gusta Hina-chan? Gyaaa! — estaba tan asustada que la pregunta salió media retorcida, por último se tapo la cara del susto._

_-Matsumoto….Baka!...Como castigo tendrás más papeleo del club, lo entendiste?!— el prodigio estallo, con un leve sonrojo que Matsumoto con su ojo de halcón pudo ver._

_-Ajá!...Tiene un sonrojo, es cierto!:D….~ ~Tiacho y Hina-chan, sentados en un árbol besándose…~ ~—sintió un aura que al parecer podía congelar._

_-Dime, quién es?— pregunto colocando su mano en su rostro y ocultando su ojos en su cabello._

_-Eh?...—No entendió._

_-Baka…Quién es?...Él que le gusta a Momo—había utilizado el nombre de pila de Hinamori, hubo muy pocos que lo usaban, si lo utilizaba era porque seguro tuvo permiso que la nombrara._

_-Ooh…Nunca te conocí esta faceta, Taicho…. —claramente sorprendida._

_-Dilo—ordeno _

_-Bien, bien….es—camino en círculos alrededor del peliblanco hasta llegar atrás de él, sin previo aviso salió corriendo dejando a un perturbado y molesto Hitsugaya._

_-Oh! Taicho mire la hora!:D….Se me hace tarde, Hina-chan me espera!— cuando salió, volvió a asomarse en la puerta y gritó—Taicho que dieta hace?!..Uy! Mejor me voy, bye!_

_-MATSUMOTO!— se escuchaba por toda la escuela._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Sabes Hina-chan, yo casi conocí la muerte, paso en frente mío una vez—cerró los ojos recordando.

-En serio?..Como se sintió?...Era aterrador? Tenía la OZ en su mano?—pregunto con mucha curiosidad Hinamori.

-No..Con solo la mirada, bastaba—sintiendo escalofrió con solo recordarlo, desde ese día siempre sintió que su querido Taicho la miraba con diciendo "Si te acercas, te tiro por las escaleras"

-Ooohh— la castaña "o"

-Este no es el momento para relatos de terror, dime te parece atractivo Taicho?:3—Hinamori adquirió un sonrojo notable y su psicóloga sonrió con satisfacción.

-E-eh B-bueno…Conozco muy bien a Hitsugaya-san pero cabe decir que es a-atractivo . —se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Ku ku ku….¿Cómo te sientes al estar con él?—mirándola fijamente como un halcón, acechando a su presa.

Hinamori ahora estaba pensando unas actitudes de ella misma con el chico peliblanco. Desde un tiempo había sentido unos sentimientos confusos y ella no sabía cómo describirlos, mejor dicho no los conocía hasta un buen tiempo. Debía preguntarle a su amiga de ello? ¿Sabría de que se trataba?¿Son de amistad? Tenía que sacarse esa duda que la ha estado perturbando.

-Rangiku-san…Un amigo se puede ruborizar cuando está cerca de su amigo o cuando la piel toca?—pregunto mirándola con mucha inocencia: estaba relatando lo que pasaba en cercanía al peliblanco.

-No…

-Un amigo tiene su corazón latiendo rápido cuando sostiene su mano o al sonreír?—

-No…

-Un amigo piensa que su amigo es el más increíble del mundo, es inteligente, leal, decidido y aunque no lo parezca, es muy amable, guapo, atractivo y muchos adjetivos positivos?—

-No…

-Un amigo puede estar terriblemente celoso cuando amigos se acercan a hablarle—

-..No…

"_Estamos muy cerca de la verdad, Hina-chan!:3…Vamos!"_

-Un amigo puede pensar en su amigo y no poder sacarle de su mente por nada en el mundo?—

-No…

-Y, un buen amigo no tendría esos _sueños_ sobre él—murmuro para sí misma sonrojándose terriblemente recordando esos sueños donde estaban besándose.

-No…Ay!, Hina-chan pervertida :D—se burlo

-Rangiku-san!—la castaña tenía un sonrojo tras sonrojo.

-Gomen, Gomen:3—

-Que significa eso?— Hinamori la miro atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Amor…—solo dijo eso

-Amor?...A-amor de amante, no?...A-amor de parejas que salen o se b-besan?— pregunto sonrojada sentándose en el sillón.

-MMm!...Amor de pareja que hacen "eso"— pensaba que Hinamori lo iba a entender.

-"Eso"?...— ella movió la cabeza con signo de confusión.

-Exacto, querida castaña…Amor del bueno :D….— Hinamori estaba nerviosa—-¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?...No me iré hasta que los digas en vos alta y claro;9—sonrío triunfante y cruzó los brazos.

-Que estoy enamorada de Toushiro Hitsugaya—

"_Yahoo! Oficialmente me puedo recibir de Cupido!...Oh! También de psicóloga ;D!"_

**-o-o-o-:-o-o-o-**

**El significado de algunas palabras que quizás conozcan o no conozcan:**

**Honmei Choco: ****este chocolate se regala a la pareja, novio o la persona que se quiere de verdad.**

**Tomo Choco:**** este chocolate se regala a los amigos, que sería un regalo de amistad, también es el chocolate que se regala entre amigas**.

**Fami Choco:**** este chocolate se regala a los miembros de la familia, padres, hermanos, hijos**

_**Curso de Matsumoto**__**: (4ª D)- 18 años-Aizen, Gin, Sui-Fong, Byakuya, Nemu, Nanao Ise, Harribel, Yammi, Neille, Coyotte Stark, Hiyori, Kaname Tosen, Rikura, Jacki Tristan.**_

**Curso de Hinamori:**** (2****0**** B)-**_**16 años**_**- Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Izuru, Hisagi, Uryu, Sado, Keigo, Muzuiro, Yukio, Tsukishima, Moe, Hanataro, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Rukia, Karin y Orihime.**

**Me dio curiosidad como se festeja el día de San Valentín en Japón , así que puse Google y unas pocas tecleadas, me pareció una página de este tema. Me pareció estos significados y incluso supe que esta costumbre empezó por la empresa de dulces Morozoff y son las mujeres quienes regalan chocolate a los hombres que pueden ser novios, futuros novios, esposos, amigos o compañeros de trabajo, que en conclusión ****es una celebración para expresar mutuamente sus sentimientos.**

**Oh!**** El siguiente capítulo posiblemente saldrá quizás después de mi cumpleaños, si no lo hago, si o si, será en 14 de Febrero!**

**Bye!**


	2. Sentimientos

**Konichiwa Minna-san!**

**14 de Febrero, el mes de los corazones!**

**Quiero comer chocolate, mi excusa perfecta! ****˃.˂**

**Muchísimas gracias a: TIERNA ORFELINA, blackmoon9631, .7, Allison95 y Anona!**

**Normalmente no coloco esas caritas, y en cuanto a la narración Gomen! No sé que me paso pero gracias por notarlo, me sirve mucho al escribir, no es que el día de mañana sea escritora o algo parecido sino que es muy importante en la escritura: la redacción, la ortografía y otros factores utilizados e esenciales para algún futuro, o sea, el día de mañana para trabajar o otras cosas.**

**En estos momentos, me gusta estar escribiendo mis más oscuros pensamientos xD**

**Receta para enamorar**

Capítulo Final: Sentimientos

-Que debería hacer, Rangiku-san?

La joven castaña sentía todos sentimientos a flor de piel. Nunca en su joven vida, se imagino tener novio, ni siquiera paso la posibilidad de enamorarse y como le había su amiga _" Siempre estuviste enamorada de Taicho, tan solo nunca te diste cuenta"_…¿Era muy despistada?...Creo, que sí: era la única respuesta que se imaginaba al enterarse que debía prestarle más atención a sus sentimientos.

-Hina-chan eres más inteligente que yo. Es obvio, prepara unos jugosos chocolates y dáselos, te confiesas y salen a fechas, se casan y finalmente tienen hijos—respondió muy naturalmente, guardando sus anteojos y esconder su pequeña libreta, que quizás su Taicho quisiera ver en un futuro cercano.

"Fechas"….Esa palabra rondaba en su cabecita, si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, podrían compartir muchos momentos lindos, conversar de que le gusta o disgusta, incluso besarse o "eso", algo que Hinamori no había entendido aún pero Matsumoto le dijo que unos días de estos le iba a dar consejos y aconsejarla de tantas cosas, Hinamori no sabía que después de ese día nunca querrá hablar de ellos con su amiga.

-Si me rechaza? O, si le gusta alguien más? Con tal que Hitsugaya-san sea feliz, yo soy feliz—se notaba en su amiga castaña estaba presente la inseguridad y el temor.

-Deberías pensar más en ti misma. Sé más egoísta—dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa de aliento, Hinamori debía aprender a buscar su felicidad y luchar si era necesario.

-Rangiku-san si somos egoístas, la otra persona no es feliz—después de todo Hinamori era la bondad encarnada en un ser humano.

¿Debería decirle que Taicho, sentía lo mismo?...Aunque no le había dicho que le gustaba pero los gestos hablan más que nosotros al hablar, Matsumoto debatía decirle o no decirle, si lo hacía quizás un día aparezca en el hospital por el gruñón violento o si no lo decía, iban a pasar tres años y iban a seguir siendo amigos!.

-Hina-chan eres una niña muy terca—murmuro para sí misma y con gracia, la chica melocotón siempre hacía lo correcto, Matsumoto o sea Cupido, debía hacer algo pero qué?

-Huh?—no entendió y ni escucho lo que dijo.

"_Que debería hacer?...Mm…SI hacemos que Taicho esté celoso y por lo posesivo que es, llegará a confesarse pero si descubre que fui yo, seré aniquilada por él, incluso es capaz de encerrarme una noche en el club de kendo, ni loca me quedo ahí!...He escuchado que hay fantasmas!...No! No!..Si Hina-chan este celosa?...No creo que diga nada. Los dejara como si no paso nada. Estos dos son un caso perdido, por el amor del sake los juntaré!...Ah! Ya sé!" _pensó Matsumoto que provoco que Hinamori la mirará como un bicho raro.

-Hina-chan! Tengo una idea!...Soy una genio!—expreso eufórica saltando por todas lados.

-Eh? Rangiku-san?—claramente Hinamori parpadeo con la energía positiva que irradiaba su amiga.

-Hina-chan! Hina-chan!...Tengo una idea, algo que Taichito se rendirá a tus encantos!—abrazando con todas su fuerza a la castaña y dejándola sin aire.

"_Con esto Hina-chan, tendrá confianza y seguridad. Más te vale, Taicho que te confieses de manera romántica o haré que todos los días tengas jaqueca cuando estés durmiendo"_ se notaba que Matsumoto estaba planeando algo extraño y macabro, Hinamori la miraba asustaba y ella sabía que las ideas de Matsumto eran extremas.

-…– la niña melocotón estaba azul, un poco más, paraba al hospital más cercano.

-Hina-chan vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que te servirá—comento buscando su sombrero para el sol pero se estaba olvidando algo que era muy importante. Hinamori mientras buscabas sus propias llaves de su casa. Cuando estaban en la puerta la chica melocotón, se encontraba debatiendo que debería hacer, Matsumoto le había dijo que tenía algo para que Hitsugaya cayera en sus encantos, no sabía si creerle o no.

"_Algo que me servirá?... Rangiku-san es una gran amiga, me alegra al verla conocido. No tiene que hacer esto, después de todo es seguro que no le gusto a Hitsugaya-san_" pensó Hinamori con un largo suspiro, notando que Matsumoto no tenía su cartera.

-Etto…Rangiku-san?—pregunto a la chica que estaba arreglándose su peinado con su espejo de bolsillo en el pasillo del departamento.

-Si?...— respondió mientras guardaba su espejo en el bolsillo, era muy raro, de dónde sacaba tantos accesorios para maquillaje de un simple bolsillo.

-Tu casa se abre con llaves, verdad?—mirándola fijamente.

-…— la aludida levanto una ceja de incredulidad.

-Rangiku-san como entraremos a tu casa, si no tienes tus llaves para entrar?—

Hinamori podía entender un poco a Hitsugaya que siempre se quejaba de su segundo mando en el club de Kendo.

-Aaaaaahhhh!...Tienes razón!..Que tonta soy—con una sorprendida Matsumoto corrió adentro del departamento para buscar a su adorado bolso— Listo!...Es hora de Aventura—muy alegremente salió corriendo a la salida.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

-Qué hacemos ahora?... Mañana es lunes, que fastidio—comento un chico de un cabello muy peculiar que llamaba la atención de muchas chicas, que se sonrojaba con solo verlo. Si, este chico era un imán que atraía a muchas chicas enamoradas pero él no se fijaba en esas chicas coqueta, porque él aunque no lo quiere admitir, ya tenía una chica que se adueño profundamente de su corazón.

-Como que hacemos?!...Es obvio, hay que estudiar para el examen. Si tanto te quejas, no hubieras venido—muy fastidiado por el gruñón de su compañero de estudio, que no estaba haciendo nada, mientras que él estaba con una montaña de libros y unas orejeras visibles.

Un café muy conocido, dos amigos estudiando y un domingo con mucho calor que muchos jóvenes aprovecharían a salir con sus amigos o dormir, no era posible para estos dos personajes que llamaban mucha la atención, no solo por sus cabelleras sino los gritos que se escuchaban de aquella mesa lado de la ventana hacia buen rato.

-Kurosaki, quien fue el imbécil que me arrastro hasta aquí?—pregunto colmado la paciencia, encima lo ayudaba a estudiar y como le agradecía, era la última vez que ayudaba a este tipo, por muchas razones; a último momento se le ocurría a estudiar y tenía que pagar la comida de Kurosaki que "no había traído su billetera"

-Grr…No te quejes Toushiro y ayúdame a estudiar qué pareces que has venido pasar el día—gruñó Kurosaki revisando libros tras libros, anotando lo esencial para poder estudiar.

-Idiota… Me vienes a despertar a la madrugada y encima te quejas con mi presencia—tomando un sorbo de su delicioso café negro, que lo mantenía despierto y unas ganas de tirarle un libro a la cabeza de Kurosaki.

Pasaron los minutos, quizás horas, que Hitsugaya Toushiro leía un libro con mucha tranquilidad y Kurosaki con una cinta en su cabeza que decía "Fuerza y voluntad" mientras estudiaba y…estudiaba.

-Oohh… Ichigo estudiando?—una voz muy conocida se escuchaba detrás de Kurosaki y este ni siquiera se inmutó. Hitsugaya miró quien era y arrugo su cara de cansancio, con la llegada de Renji Abaria era como si estuviese dos Kurosaki en este mismo momento.

-Renji, está bien que estudie. Nosotros también venimos para eso—esta vez era un chico rubio, mejor conocido como Kira Izuru que sostenía una fila de libros y libros de apuntes.

-Hoy, no puede ser peor—a continuación el peliblanco se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa dos veces, los otros los miraba con una gotita en la frente, cuando iba por la tercera, noto afuera de la ventana casi en frente, un cabello castaño suelto que bailaba con la brisa de verano con unos ojos grandes de chocolate llenó de felicidad y unos labios rosados que ya tenían dueño, o sea, él mismo y ningún otro podía que no sea él.

Kurosaki mientras estudiaba sin prestar la atención a los alrededores, tanto Kira y Renji se sentaban en la mesa de sus amigos, mientras miraban a un cierto peliblanco embobado por una personita conocida que pasaba afueras de un cristal cristalino que los separaba de encontrarse, estos se miraron de una manera cómplice.

Renji abrió las ventana completamente, provocando que el albino se cayera al suelo de un golpe con su silla para atrás, el pelirojo se asomo y con todas sus fuerza que sus pulmones podían dar, pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

-Momo, ven ahora mismo!—sin percatarse que estaba unos centímetros de él.

-Kyaaa!...Mis oídos, pero quien…Renji-kun!—no pudo terminar, dándose cuenta del culpable.

-El mismo, en persona—con una sonrisa engreída y se asomo con el brazo al bolsillo de la castaña, robándole un alfajor triple de chocolate que al parecer lo guardaba.

-Mou….Es mi alfajor!..Renji-kun—un mohín de enojada que intentaba sacarle su alfajor pero el pelirojo levantaba su brazo para qué no lo pueda alcanzar.

Por otro lado, un albino que aún permanecía en el suelo, con varias venitas en su blanca frente por una caída que juraba que Renji iba a morir pronto pero esos futuros asesinatos en serie fueron borraros de su mente al escuchar una vocecita conocida, era Hinamori Momo: una compañera de escuela y la cuál conocía hace tres años desde que él se mudo de Inglaterra a Japón, cautivándolo cada día con su presencia y sonrisa que le dedicaba todos los días.

Tuvo que admitir que su actitud de ingenua y inocente, en un principio le pareció tonto y no le agradaba eso de las personas, más aún lo sorprendió la manera tercamente de acercarse a él para ser su amigo, ya que siempre fue Hitsugaya Toushiro un chico que siempre estaba leyendo un libro y que le gustaba estar tranquilo.

Ahora estaba repleto de compañeros que los consideraba amigos pero es algo que nunca le iba a decir por ser orgulloso y cascarrabias.

Nunca se iba a olvidar el día que la muchacha melocotón se presento, después lo arrastro a conocer media escuela y no paraba de hablar en el trayecto presentando a todos, dándose cuenta que era una chica vivaz y con muchas energías, a cambio de él, que no hablaba y era antisocial, era una combinación no muy normal.

Al pasar el tiempo se unió al club de Kendo, para pasar el tiempo en algo que podía concentrarse además de los libros, en parte quería alejarse de Hinamori, no la odiaba, sino que no se sentía cómodo con gente que siempre estaban riendo y divirtiéndose en situaciones que a él no le interesaba, considerándolas infantiles. Pero cambio esa manera de pensar, cuando paso eso.

Después de varios meses de haber sido transferido a Karakura Soul, paso "eso" que ha tenido su mundo de boca abajo modificándolo en todo su ser, cambiando su manera de pensar de un adulto, convirtiéndolo en un enamorado, que paso muchos conflictos para aceptar esa faceta que nunca pensó en conocer.

En un día normal de clases, Hitsugaya tenía que ir a dejar unos informes de su club a la secretaría que quedaba en el piso de abajo, tuvo que realizar ese trabajo simple que su secretaria incompetente se escapo como de costumbre dejándolo el doble de papeleo. Por obra del destino Hinamori pasaba por allí, el albino al verla se distrajo y piso mal el escalón siguiente, provocando que cayera encima de la castaña y que sus labios se juntaran en un beso extraño para ambos. Pensaron que tardaron siglos en separarse, una chispa de energía recorrió en estas almas inocentes, que por el momento se extrañaron y al pasar el tiempo comprendieron su significado. Desde ese momento, habían pasado más tiempo de lo normal.

-Hitsugaya-san, no creo que sea momento para recordar viejos tiempos—comento Kira tomando una taza de café con los ojos cerraros.

-…— Mientras un albino, reacciono al instante, volviendo a sentarse correctamente. Kira apunto a la ventana donde estaba Renji, el peliblanco no sabía a qué se refería, se asomo y se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba queriendo alcanzar algo y lo tenía Renji en el aire. Estás situaciones pasaban siempre, no le gustaba que jueguen con ella, nunca diría eran celos con solo verla jugar con otros chicos o conversar, porque tenía que ser tan posesivo?...

-Abaria!... Dejar de jugar o lo contrario te tiraré por la ventana—amenazo el albino con mucha convicción, la castaña lo miro con una cara de asombro que iba a un leve rosa pálido en sus mejillas de melocotón a un fuerte rojo parecido al cabello de Renji, el amenazado no dijo nada, no quería morir tan joven a manos de alguien tan chiquito pero peligroso.

-Um…N-No importa. M-mire la hora, b-bueno….Adiós!—no sabía si la habían entendido pero lo único que la preocupaba era salir corriendo que así lo hizo, Matsumoto le dijo que esperara cerca del café, no sabía que se iba encontrar con unos ojos esmeralda y tenía que admitir que estaba muy apuesto, negó esos pensamientos y continuo en busca de su querida amiga que saber donde estaba.

Por otro lado, el pelirojo quedo perplejo con el alfajor en la mano que se lo iba devolver, tan solo quería tomarle el pelo a la castaña ya que se divertía con las reacciones. Un albino con la misma expresión de la persona a quien había amenazado por tirarle por la ventana, ¿se asusto?...No lo decía en serio, quería darle miedo, nada más…. Si no había visto mal, tenía un sonrojo cuando lo vio, ¿Qué significaba?

Kira embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción tomando un sorbo de su delicioso café que iba a pedir uno más, ya tenía idea de que pasaba en la cabecita de la melocotón; había abierto los ojos, por fin, todos los veían hace tres años sus miradas y sus coqueteo, que ellos tan despistados no eran capaces de demostrarlo abiertamente.

Kurosaki continuaba metido en el libro pero se canso, puede que no haya prestado atención lo que paso, pero le había llamado la atención la corrida de la muchacha y se quiso sacar la duda.

-Oye, Toushiro ya hiciste un movimiento en ella?—pregunto son una sonrisa de picardía apuntándolo con su lápiz de manera sospechosa.

-KUROSAKI!—el grito se escucho donde estaba Hinamori asustándola que estaba en un banca esperando.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

-Hina-chan! Me tomo tiempo pero lo encontré, estaba enterrado en una pila de ropa—dijo mostrándole un libro muy viejo con escritura que no podía entender, algunos podrían entender que era brujería pero Hinamori sabía que Matsumoto no estaba involucrada en ello. Seguro que hizo un desastre a su habitación por buscar un libro, la mujer voluptuosa se sentó para tomar aire.

-"Recep for Soul"?...Que haremos con este libro?—mirando el libro con cuidado en todo ángulo posible buscando un pista de que se trataba.

-Ya lo verás. Qué tal si vamos al café que está cerca—dijo pero la castaña con solo mencionar el café, recordó a un cierto albino y su querido alfajor.

-NO!..Digo, mejor vamos a mi casa. Tengo galletas de sandía y caquis seco— la castaña muy nerviosa, no le iba a decir que se había encontrado con su recién descubierto amor de su vida.

-Te encontraste con Taicho?—Matsumoto también era psíquica, ¿Cómo lo había notado?—Con solo ver tus mejillas rosadas, es un signo que encontraste con cierto mocoso—en un sentido era un genio cuando se trataba de amor.

-Bueno si… Estaba hablando con Renji-kun, cuando vi a Hitsugaya-san me sentí nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, opte por correr jeje— Hinamori se tapo la cara con el libro pro la vergüenza.

-Estos adolescentes de hoy, no son como antes. Cada vez son más tímidos para buscar pareja pero son rapiditos en ciertas cosas—dijo Matsumoto cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados—No queda otra que pasar sin ser visto. Estás muy nerviosa para verlo, no?... Después de todo, mañana te confiesas y tienes que estar preparara.

El café estaba cerca, estaban en la pared mirando a cuatros cabezas de multicolor. El pelirojo que estaba de espalda en la ventana, a la izquierda el peliblanco dándole la espalda a las chicas escondidas en la pared, el rubio a la derecha del peliblanco tomando un sorbo de su café y finalmente una cabeza de zanahoria aún con la cinta de "Fuerza y voluntad" que estaba gritando.

-Qué hacemos?...—se pregunto a sí misma en voz alta mirando la escena divertida que se formaba pero no hubo respuesta. Se fijo que Matsumoto se acercaba y se colocaba de cuatro patas, miro a Hinamori diciéndole que se acercara e hiciera lo mismo.

-Rangiku-san, estás segura de lo que hacemos?—se notaba que estaba insegura, más con las miradas de la gente pasando.

-Hina-chan cuando me he equivocado?... Jamás!...Vamos, que no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que preparar esos chocolates para tu futuro novio—con un griñó continuo con su trabajo de ninja, Matsumoto debía dejar de mirar películas de ciencia ficción.

Hinamori resignada siguió sus pasos, sin percatarse que la ventana se abría y alguien se asomaba.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

-Dejar de decir estupideces, que no se que le paso—gruño molesto el albino.

-A mí, me pareció que le hiciste algo. Te miro y salió corriendo con un sonrojo—comento Kurosaki si despegar los ojos de su libro, su lápiz en su oreja y unos anteojos cuadrados dándoles un aspecto de alguien inteligente, eso lo pensaba el albino.

-Hitsugaya-san nosotros somos iguales a ti. Eres una mente pervertida—eso lo pensaba decir en sus pensamientos pero Renji no se dio cuenta, hasta que miro que lo fulminaba con su mirada.

-Que dijiste?...Dilo más alto, que no escuche—

Renji con solo mirar la cara de Hitsugaya pensaba _"Tengo la sensación que me dice muérete Idiota"_

-Cuando estuvimos ayudando al hospital la vez pasada, le ordenaron que cuiden a un enfermo en la noche—la voz de la razón hablo, Kira lo miro si recordaba, ganando que el albino se haga el desentendido.

_Flash Back_

_-Ese torpe, finge ser un monje inocente pero no puedo golpearlo porque ahora es una figura sagrada—dijo el peliblanco sentado junto a una niña castaña en el suelo, refiriéndose a Ichimaru que finge ser un monje para ganar unas muchachas, claramente para el coqueteo y se atrevió coquetear con Hinamori ganándose una futura golpiza de un albino._

_Hinamori se apoyo en el hombro sorprendiéndolo, provocando un "Opp" de Hitsugaya. Mirándola fijamente no sabía qué hacer pero se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía?...Qué intención?_

_-Que te ocurre Hinamori?—pregunto Hitsugaya con un leve sonrojo en su cara_

_-Es que tengo mucho miedo!...Parece que el enfermo va a levantarse en cualquier momento—respondió muy asustada mirando a la figura durmiendo pero daba la sensación de un muerto porque no se movía y estaba cubierto hasta la cara con la sabana._

_-Lo haces solo por eso?—clavando sus ojos que claramente no creía su respuesta._

_-Que es solo por "eso"?...Ah!...Te estás imaginando cosas, no es verdad?...Atrevido!—_

_Esta vez, la mente inocente de Hinamori se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba Hitsugaya y no era algo bonito que digamos._

_-Que tonterías?!...Tú tienes la culpa de acercarte así!—grito molesto y un sonrojo que Hinamori no podía ver por la oscuridad._

_-AJÁ!...O sea, que si las pensabas!—lo encaro con valentía._

_-Que no estaba pensando nada!—eso era lo que pensaba._

_-Claro que sí!—con esto Hitsugaya le dio la espada como ofendido._

_De la nada el enfermo se levanto. Hinamori abrazo a Hitsugaya y este cayó al suelo con la castaña. Estos dos no se habían dado cuenta que los observaban, un naranjita con una revista y el pelirojo con una cámara y el rubio con un suspiro._

_Fin Flash Black _

-Cállate—logro decir el peliblanco, escucho un sonido extraño y cuando se fijo en la ventana noto un cabello rubio extravagante y la única que podía peinarse así, era la inútil secretaria del club de Kendo.

-Mi zapato nuevo!...Era mi favorito y yo que lo quería utilizar mañana. Es la culpa de Taicho!—una voz chillona femenina se escucho lamentando por su zapato.

-Esa no es Rangiku-san?—pregunto Renji levantándose del asiento, nuevamente abrió la ventana—Que bajo han caído. De quien escapan?...Hola, otras vez Momo….Por cierto, el alfajor estuvo delicioso, donde lo compraste?—

-Renji-kun!...Rangiku-san que hacemos?—susurro todavía agachadas.

-Perdí mis lentes de contacto—simulando que los buscaba

-Claro y porque es mi culpa?—pregunto el albino mirándola de reojo. Después miro a la castaña que parecía que había visto algún fantasma. Se puso de pie, todos los miraban expectante, salto sin mucho problema. En frente de las dos chicas, el chico decidido sacar lo que le pasaba a Hinamori y eso Matsumoto se había dado cuenta.

-Taichito, por lo que me hace trabajar, es obvio que este estresada y torpe—comento con mucha gracia pero el comentario no le hizo gracia a un peliblanco.

-Tu trabajando?.. No me hagas, reír. Mañana a primera hora debes de terminar tu trabajo holgazana—colocando sus manos en su bolsillo.

-Me ofendes, Taicho!—muy ofendida.

-Esa es la idea—cerró los ojos y respiro hondo—Ven Hinamori, quiero hablar contigo—tenía que sacarse la duda del comportamiento tan extraño en la castaña, usualmente siempre lo abrazaba cuando lo veía y esta vez no paso nada. En el fondo de su ser, extrañaba esos abrazos.

-Eh?..Rangiku-san. Sálvame—rogó la castaña que se levantaba del suelo

-Ni que fuera a comerte—apareció una gotita en la frente y después un clic, mirando al albino—Oh? …esa era la idea?—dijo graciosamente, al levantarse del suelo.

-Cállate, que no es cierto. Ven Momo—casi fue una orden.

"_Qué hago?...Si me confieso hoy?...No, mañana lo haré. Tengo que buscar una excusa por mi comportamiento extraño y si le digo que soy bipolar?..No creo que se lo crea. Tengo que sacar valor!"_ pensó Hinamori decidida pero no sabía de que quería hablar.

-Está bien. Vamos Hitsugaya-san—dijo con una sonrisa y agarrándole la mano quedando entrelazadas, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Kawaii!...¡Viva el HitsuHina!—saltando con el libro en la mano, golpeando accidentalmente con el pesado libro

-¿HitsuHina?...Estás borracha?...Y, este libro "_Recep for Soul"_?—pregunto Renji con el libro en la mano y una ceja alzada.

-HitsuHina son las iníciales de los apellidos de esos enamorados. No estoy borracha—respondió muy indignada, tenía aspecto de borracha?

-Que significa _"Recep for Soul"_?—se asomo Kurosaki muy interesado en el libro.

-Ku ku ku "Recetas para almas"—las sonrisas gatunas de Matsumoto eran peligrosas.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

Por otro lado, en una esquina cerca del café. Dos jóvenes en un silencio incomodo, esperando quien comenzaba a hablar. Hinamori debatía en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el cielo y las nubes que pasaba. Hitsugaya la miraba sus rasgos faciales queriendo acariciarlos y al darse cuenta, decidió empezar esto, después de todo él fue que quería hablar con ella.

-Hinamori te ha pasado algo?—pregunto preocupado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Huh?—un poco sorprendida por la pregunta—No que yo sepa—intentando recordar.

-No te lo tomas mal pero es raro que no me andes…—no sabía si era buena idea decirle, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-Um?—estaba expectante por lo que iba a decir.

-Que no me andes… En fin! Porque no andas revoleteando en los alrededores?—exigió molesto.

"_Revoleteando? Acaso era una mariposa?" _pensó Hinamori divertida.

-Estaba muy concentrada en mis estudios, pues mañana nos toman examen y estoy nerviosa—mintió, ya había estudiado.

-Eso, es todo?... Puedo ayudarte a estudiar. Vivimos en el mismo departamento después de todo—ofreció amablemente. Hinamori se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-No!..Digo, no quiero incomodarte. Ichi-kun te pidió ayuda primero y él te necesita más—era muy amable de su parte ofreciéndose a estudiar con ella pero en esto momento al estar en frente a Hitsugaya-san, en su estomago revoleteaba muchas mariposas.

-Está bien. Cualquier cosa tan solo llámame al celular. Volvamos—estaba desilusionado por lo menos pasar una tarde con ella, le gustaría. Con solo dar algunos pasos…

-Hitsugaya-san!—llamo—Mañana me esperarías en la azotea cuando terminamos las clases?—pregunto nerviosa y un poco sonrojada. El albino aún estaba de espalda pero con escuchar el último comentario lo sorprendió.

-No hay problema—respondió mirándola con una expresión que se podía decir que estaba contento.

-Arigatou, Hitsugaya-san!—dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Mañana? Porque quiere verme?...Sobre todo a solas? Querrá decirme algo? Usualmente Hinamori siempre convierza conmigo cuando todos nos juntamos. Será eso..No, eso sería imposible"_ pensó Hitsugaya volviendo con Hinamori, donde estaban los demás.

-Espero que Taicho, no le haya hecho algo malo a Hinamori—muy divertida Matsumoto con el libro en la mano, ni rastro de los otros.

-Matsumoto! Deja de ser vieja chusma!—gritó molesto y con una venita en su frente que amenazaba en estallar si Matsumoto no se callaba.

-Vieja chusma?! Taicho a una dama no se lo dice eso!..Sea más caballero con su sempai—indignada con el "Vieja chusma", como venganza se iba a ser la rata del club.

-No te preocupes, Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-san no me hizo nada—quiso seguirle el juego a la sempai y era muy divertido tomarle el pelo al albino de vez en cuando.

-Qué alivio! Hina-chan tienes que llegar así, hasta el matrimonio….a menos que, Taicho quiera asegurarse—mirando al albino que estaba a punto de estallar. Sabía que Hitsugaya no le gustaba que piensen que es…un pervertido.

-Callasen las dos! Váyanse a estudiar que mañana tenemos examen de Historia, par de vagas!—estalló el albino.

-Mou! Hitsugaya-san, nosotras no somos vagas!—se defendió la castaña.

-Cierto, no somos vagas! Taicho no se enoje que le saldrá arrugas—antes de escuchar su respuesta, Matsumoto tomo la muñeca se Hinamori y salieron corriendo.

-Matsumoto!—

_Oooo-3-oooO_

Después de ese encuentro, Hinamori le contó lo que hablo con el albino. En ese momento no se sentía nerviosa sino el sentimiento de querer estar con él, Matsumoto le había dicho que cuando alguien asume en su totalidad que está enamorada, actúa normalmente pero la chispa de amor siempre permanece.

Ahora estaban en la cocina de Hinamori, con todo los ingredientes necesario para los chocolates. Matsumoto estaba sentada en una silla con el libro, buscando hace rato algo que desconocía la castaña, mientras esta preparaba todo.

-Lo encontré! Mira, Hina-chan se llama "Receta para enamorar"—apunto a una página muy colorida con unos chocolates con forma de corazón.

-Eh? Rangiku-san de que se trata el libro?.. Muchos pensaran que es brujería—comento tomando un vaso de agua.

-Es un libro de receta de mi abuela Chepita, muchos sirven para diversas cosas. Los idiotas del café también pensaron que era brujería—con un aura de enojo se formo en alrededor de Matsumoto.

_Flash Black _

_-Ku ku ku "Recetas para almas"—las sonrisas gatunas de Matsumoto eran peligrosas._

_-Es brujería? Rangiku-san que haces con un libro tan feo?—pregunto Renji mirando el libro en sus mano con mala gana._

_-No será que Rangiku-san es una bruja. No me sorprendería que fuera—los comentarios de Kurosaki eran pensamientos que debería decirlos en su mente pero desgraciadamente lo dijo en voz alta._

_-Insolentes! No es brujería, son recetas para almas—se defendió arrancando el libro de la mano de Renji._

_-Es lo mismo. Cambias las palabras para tapar el contenido verdadero—esta vez fue Kira que se unía la conversación. Los tres estaban asomados en la ventana._

_-IDIOTAS! No es brujería y no soy bruja!—muy enojada y la con la ayuda del libro, los tres multicolores ganaron un golpazo de parte de Matsumoto, cayendo desmayado al suelo. Tanto, Momo y Toushiro habían regresaron, estaban riendo normalmente._

_Fin Flash Black_

-Hina-chan, esta receta sirve para enamorar a Hitsugaya-san—muy contenta

-En serio? Lo has probado antes?—pregunto temerosa, nunc a escucho de algo así, ni mucho menos de una receta para enamorar.

-No. Esta es la primera vez—respondió naturalmente como si no era nada importante.

"_Con esto le dará valor a confesarse. Yo también tengo la duda si funciona, bueno si funciona será que Taicho estará enamorado doblemente de Hina-chan. Taicho está en el amor con Hina-chan, falta el valor para confesarse. Yo? Necesito pareja, podría utilizarlo en "él"…Que gran idea!"_ pensó detenidamente Matsumoto.

-Rangiku-san, intentémoslo—dijo convencida de la receta—Vale intentarlo, no?—sonrió a su amiga, confiaba en ella.

-Comencemos Hina-chan!—con muchas energías comenzaban a preparar los chocolates para mañana.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

Todos sentados, una tarde casi de noche y tres chichones en cada uno, menos uno que estaba con un refresco y el celular en la mano muy concentrado.

-Ay, mi cabeza—dijo muy dolorido, tocándose la cabeza con el chicón visible en la cabellera naranja—Que golpe! Que hicimos para molestarla?—acariciando para que el dolor se valla.

-Ese libro, no parece libro. Estará hecho de piedra?—el pelirojo tenía una bolsa de hielo en el chichón—Seguro que se molesto por lo que dijo Ichigo— mirándolo de reojo.

-Creo que Renji, tiene razón—el rubio estaba igual que ellos, el chichón tenía una bandita pero no lo tapaba del todo—Rangiku-san, es muy violenta—comento colocándose una bolsa de hielo.

-…—mientras el albino tenía el celular, lo otros lo miraban pero no se inmutaba. Kurosaki se acerco y se fijo que estaba anotando algo en Notas:

-14 De febrero: en la azotea, después de clase con Momo-

El mirón se sorprendió, al fin hizo un movimiento pero no sabía que era en realidad fue Momo. Quiso alejarse, no quería que el albino lo golpeara y dejará otro chichón como Matsumoto.

-Que te pasa? Sonríes como idiota—pregunto Renji a Kurosaki.

-Escucha, Toushiro mañana se confiesa a Momo—susurro muy bajito, tapándose la boca para que no escuchara el albino.

-En serio? Llevemos la cámara para el recuerdo, después de todo es San Valentín—una voz conocida se hizo presente entre ellos, tanto Renji y Ichigo se dieron vuelta, estaba Gin Ichimaru.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín

Una ocasión donde las niñas enamoradas regalan sus chocolates a las personas amadas.

Además, era un día normal de clase. Aburrido para algunos y para otros divertido.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, tan solo las niñas andaban regalando sus corazones por doquier. Algunos lamentablemente no recibieron chocolates pero otros saciaron con una enorme cantidad de corazones de muchas chicas. Quedaban algunos en Karakura High.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

En el curso…

-Kurosaki-kun! Por favor, recibe estos chocolates—dijo Orihime Inoue con un sonrojo, mostrándole una caja con chocolates de corazón en una cajita de color naranja.

-Arigatou, Inuoe—agradeció comiendo el chocolate, sabía que Inuoe no era buena en la cocina pero era un acto de bondad y estaba feliz por ello.

Kurosaki Ichigo recibió gran cantidad de chocolates. No sabía cómo llevarlos a casa para sus hermanas, no era muy bueno para los dulces y si comía todos tendrían unas caries, nunca quiso ir al dentista y ni lo hará. Antes de irse, debía ver algo.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

En el campus…

-Ten, más te vale que te lo comas, entendido?—comento seria, mostrándole en la cara unos chocolates con forma de conejo, muy original de Rukia Kuchiki.

-No sé si agradecerte, quizás pare en el hospital por ello. Si me pasa algo, dile a Kuchiki-sama que no podré hacer el trabajo de investigación para la semana que viene—tomo los chocolates que para él, estaban medio deforme y ¿no tenían que ser corazones?, si se habla de Rukia es igual a conejos.

-Nada te va a pasar, ahora come—ordeno expectante si le gustara. Renji se metió el conejo, lo mastico…mastico y mastico?

-Oye, Rukia…. No te ofendas pero esto es chicle—inflando un globo marrón—Arigatou Rukia, es original. Vamos, no quiero que tu hermano me mate por llegar tarde—un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, Byakuya Kuchiki era un maniático de la puntualidad.

-Chicle?! Gori-Renji, idiota! Hoy duermes afuera—muy ofendida pero feliz que le haya gustado, antes de irse, debía ver una confesión de amor.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

Azotea…

Dos niños en silencio, no un silencio incómodo sino una tranquilidad que le gustaba a ambos. Apoyados en la mediana reja y ellos veían el horizonte que iba aun rojo intenso a un naranja con otros colores. Hinamori a simple vista se veía que estaba tranquila pero en lo más interior de su ser, los nervios y unas mariposas en su estomago, amenazaba por salir. Toushiro le pasaba algo así, sentía casi lo mismo que le estaba pasando a la castaña pero él sabía que todo iba estar bien.

-Etto. Hitsugaya-san—comenzó pronunciando su nombre con timidez y este la miro. —Ten, estos son para ti. Espero que te gusten—detrás de su espalda saco una cajita azul y se lo entrego.

Un poco sorprendido. ¿Tan solo lo llamo para entregar los chocolates?. Por lo menos, se acordó de él, con eso le bastaba.

-Hay otra cosa, que tengo que decir—dijo con un sonrojo que Toushiro se dio cuenta pero a Momo no le salía las palabras, esperaba que comiera los chocolates.

-Momo puedo hacerte feliz?—esa pregunto la tomo por sorpresa y cómo lo dijo de la nada.

-Huh?—no entendió a que se refería.

-Puedo hacerte mi mujer y el tener el privilegio de protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe—dijo seriamente acercándose, quedando a centímetros de ella.

¿Se estaba confesando? Se parecía como si se estuvieran casando. Hinamori parpadeo unas veces hasta que sus labios sintieron algo frió, sorprendiéndose que Toushiro la estuviera besando. Una sensación de alegría invadió su ser, ella estaba seguro que correspondía al aquel gesto amoroso. Coloco sus manos en su cuello y Toushiro la atrajo más a él, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura pequeña, temiendo que se escapara.

-Es una confesión?—pregunto sonrojada, al romper el beso y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos aguamarina.

-Tonta, crees que se lo digo a cualquiera?—un poco molesto por la actitud de Momo, bueno tenía razón, era como si le hubiera pedido matrimonio. Clik! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era una manera muy rara de confesarse y casi podía jurar que no había pensado en sus palabras.

Toushiro Hitsugaya no era los hombres que dicen "Te amo" tan fácilmente pero Hinamori haría cualquier cosa para que se lo diga. Más bien, era un joven gruñón, orgulloso, antisocial, frío, cruel algunas veces, amable, soberbio, pesado, amargado, enojón y peligroso pero ama a Momo. Además, no era el tipo romántico y ni nada por el estilo, que se lo va hacer, Momo lo quería así.

-Hitsugaya-san?—pregunto viendo como se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Momo, no hace falta tanta formalidad. Somos novios—susurro la última parte para sí mismo.

-Está bien. Puede ser un apodo?—dijo pero el albino no la escucho y daba por sentado que es una afirmación—Shiro-chan, es muy lindo y combina mucho contigo—lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Eh?—tontamente la miro, como si estuviera loca—Es un nombre para mascota!—con una ceja alzada.

-No tiene nada de malo, Shiro-chan!—muy emocionada y divertida por la cara del albino.

_Oooo-3-oooO_

A lo lejos, cuatros figuras detrás de la puerta y una cámara que grabo del principio hasta el final. Muy emocionado por el progreso se ambos, tan solo debían esperar al casamiento y lo hijos albinos, en un próximo futuro. Sabían muy bien, que si le mostraba este video, él haría lo que fuera por eliminar evidencias: "Un ángel y un demonio en el amor"

-Moo No comió los chocolates que hicimos—se quejo Matsumoto con los chocolates que tenía en la mano.

-La magia no existe—dijo Renji sentado con la cámara grabando.

-Deberías dejar de leer brujería, Rangiku-san—el rubio estaba apoyado en la pared donde estaba Renji.

-Kira tiene razón, no queremos que en un futuro quemes la escuela—comento Ichigo burlón a lado de Matsumoto, mirando a la pareja.

-Son un trío de ignorantes!...Esto no es brujería, es…— no pudo terminar porque una mano saco un chocolate y se lo comió, era nada menos que Gin, esto provoco que ella se preocupará.

-Ven, no paso nada—unos minutos después—E-espera, porque siento calor?—dijo desaflojando su corbata y miro a Matsumoto con una sonrisa nada buena—Ran-chan desprendes algo, porque no lo averiguamos en el salón de música—con un tono de coqueteo y con mucha sensualidad se acercaba a ella.

-No te acerques! Fuera! Fuera! Fuera! Fuera!—parándose y retroceder hasta la pared con un pánico ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la verdadera naturaleza de Gin, era de un pervertido?, Ichigo como es inteligente se alejo, no quería saber nada de un Ichimaru nada decente

-Rangiku-san hiciste el hechizo equivocado—en parte estaba sorprendido Renji—Bueno si quieren hacerlo, vayan por otro lado—dijo sacándole interés al asunto.

-Miren! …Dice, Advertencia: cuando la persona consuma estos chocolates, lo enamora instantáneamente y saca a la luz, la verdadera personalidad que oculta—leyó textualmente Kira

-Vaya, viene con advertencia y todo—dijo muy interesado en el libro estaba Ichigo—Ah! Qué efecto hará en Toushiro?—buena pregunta era para todos, aún seguía Matsumoto empujando con la mano a Gin.

-Qué efecto hará que en mi?—una voz helada se hizo presente, con una cara de fastidio. Algo muy nuevo que estaba de la mano con Momo.

-Un ángel y un demonio en el amor o un ángel y un Shiro-chan en el amor—dijo Renji distraído guardando la cámara pequeña en su bolsillo, mientras pensaba un titulo para el video.

-Qué?.. –no entendió el comentario.

-Taicho ayúdeme! Hina-chan amiga del alma y compañera del sake en el futuro, salva a la pequeña Rangiku!—rogó con lágrimas en los ojos que cautivo a Hinamori pero esta no pudo avanzar por unos brazos firmes que envolvían su cintura—Taicho que tacaño es! Si es muy posesivo y celoso, Hina-chan se le escapara como un pajarito!—grito fuertemente , el albino lo tomo como un insulto.

-Vamos Momo, se nos hace tarde—tomo la mano de la nombrara y ella tomo un chocolate para meterlo en la boca del albino sin aviso.

-Que audaz, Momo—dijo Kurosaki sorprendido, junto con Kira y Renji, tomo la mano de Momo y la puso en medio de ellos. Esperaban la reacción de Hitsugaya, tenía una cara de disgusto al principio y ahora de una sonrisa pervertida, por varios motivos; se saco, el suerte, la corbata y la camisa.

-Kyaa! Shiro-chan!—se tapo los ojos de vergüenza. No pensaba que ese era el resultado, tan solo quería saber que iba a suceder.

-Toushiro quien lo hubiera pensado. Oi, Renji grabalo para el recuerdo!—grito Ichigo feliz con otro material para chantaje, alejándose con Momo

-Qué?! Que piensas que soy camarógrafo?! No quiero morir joven!—respondió tirándole la cámara con otra cinta.

-Qué hacemos? Al parecer, Hitsugaya-san quiere atrapar a Momo-chan—dijo Kira retrocediendo junto con Renji, Momo que se tapaba los ojos y Ichigo que grababa. Por otro lado, Toushiro miraba a Momo intensamente, todos pensaron en un momento era divertido pero un poco daba miedo.

-Momo-chan, aguante tres años sin tenerte en mis brazos, ven… debemos recomponer el tiempo perdido—se acercó a ella, acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos frías que provoca que tiemble como si una corriente helada recorrió su cuerpo con solo tocarla y al decir "Momo-chan", las manos del albino iban bajando del cuello rozando sus dedos en su piel de melocotón y sonrojándose en el acto. Con su mano derecha bajo a sus brazos, al parecer iba a bajar más, sin que se diera cuenta la castaña, él llego a su trasero y sonrió arrogantemente.

-La respuesta es obvia, corre!—el pelirojo, tomo a Momo colocándola en estilo de novia y el albino atino a enojarse.

-Oigan! Me van a dejar en banda!—grito enojada Matsumoto en el suelo con Gin encima de ella—Me la van a pagar, trío de inútiles—los gritos de la rubia se escuchaban en la azotea.

-Ran-chan, que sabor tendrás?—que pregunta apuntando sus labios. Se acerco y la abrazo amorosamente, pegando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!—se escucho toda la escuela.

Los otros corrían algún lugar donde podían escapar del albino pervertido con Momo en sus brazos pero, y él albino? No los perseguía más, muy raro. Con el silencio que había daba un aspecto a las películas de terror. Tres chicos ocultos detrás de la puerta del club de Música y Momo estaban en medio de ellos, a ella no le daba miedo, preguntándose porque corrían? No es que le iba hacer algo malo, no? Kira volvió mirar el libro y al pasar unas cuantas páginas, encontró un detalle que no vieron.

-Advertencia n 2: estos chocolates tendrán efecto por unos minutos—susurro Kira para los demás.

-Tanto drama para nada!—se quejo Ichigo en voz alta.

-Idiota no grites que nos puede escuchar!—dijo Renji sudando frío, tapándole la boca al gritón.

-…—Hinamori miro por la ventana preocupándose si estaba bien Shiro-chan y parte sorprendida por los efectos del chocolate, Nota mental: nunca hagas las recetas de ese libro. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Rangiku? Sobrevivió? Había pasado mucho tiempo y la castaña era muy inquieta para retenerla en un lugar. Como era un espíritu libre, le gustaba aventurar y sin dejar que los otros la vieran, salió del salón en silencio y los otros discutían sobre la advertencia. Desgraciadamente al salir, se llevo el susto de su vida.

-Kyaaaa! Por el amor de Bleach! No me asuste de esa manera—se llevo una mano al corazón del susto, en frente de ella, estaba Toushiro vestido y molesto?

-Hinamori, porque saliste corriendo?—exigió acomodándose la corbata, al parecer el efecto del chocolate ya no estaba.

-Shiro-chan te estabas comportando raro—respondió tímidamente, si le decía que estaba pervertido seguro que tendría un ataque al corazón.

"_Me excite con solo verte, no sabía qué hacer para controlarlo"_ pensó el albino que ni loco le iba decir eso.

-Momo escuche decir de Matsumoto a Ichimaru en la azotea, que esos chocolates servían para enamorar y que lo habían sacado de un libro de brujería, porque haces algo tan tonto? Si te propones enamoras a muchos—comento suspirando del cansancio y revolverse el cabello.

-Je je je… Me pareció divertido y Rangiku-san me quería ayudar, no le quería decir que no—dijo apenada—Espera! Puedo enamorar a cualquiera? Tendría que intentarlo—muy divertida por la reacción de su novio.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. Vamos, ya es de noche—le tendió su mano y esta la agarro, llevándola a arrastra ¿Lo va intentar?! Jamás le permitirá hacer algo así! Si era necesario, la iba a vigilar pero acordándose del comentario de Matsumoto _" Taicho que tacaño es! Si es muy posesivo y celoso, Hina-chan se le escapara como un pajarito!"_ Ahora que lo pensaba, Momo nunca le dijo "Te amo" y aunque lo quiere negar lo quería escuchar, con solo decirle eso, estaría asegurado que Momo no se escapara. Hinamori lo miraba y se reía por dentro, lo conocía muy bien, supo que ella nunca le dijo que lo amaba, incluso estaba tranquila caminando con él. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, nunca pensó que el chico más buscado en Karakura High estuviera inseguro, nunca tuvo que esforzarse por ninguna chica, caían solas. Hitsugaya se moría por preguntarle ¿Él iba a preguntar algo así? ¡Jamás! Su orgullo le impedía.

-Shiro-chan sonríe, desperdicias tu perfil griego—comento cantarina la castaña.

-Te arrepientes?—pregunto serio mirándola—Soy una persona que no muestra emociones—se podía ver intentaba ser indiferente pero se veía una pizca de tristeza.

"_Ni que fueras un robot"_ pensó pero quiso responderle –Siempre serás importante en mi vida, Shiro-chan—abrazando su brazo con ternura.

Y todavía no le decía, lo que quería oír.

-¿Qué significaría ese, importante?—haría lo que fuera por oír esas palabras.

-No habrá otro hombre en mi vida—mirándolo con picardía.

¿Qué tendría que hacer, para oírla decir "Te amo o Te Quiero"?!

-Entonces en que categoría estoy?—pregunto un tono gruñón, no le gustaba ponerse en una categoría pero había que tenderle una trampa.

-Shiro-chan, estás hablando mucho no es normal en ti—lo miró, se fijó que desvió la mirada—No coloco a las personas en categoría pero eres aquel, que le concedo muchos abrazos y besos—

-…El calor tierno que sentí, cuando nuestras manos rozaron por casualidad, me daba la sensación de que me aceptabas por quien era—explico con sinceridad, ya no estaba pensando, quiso decirle lo que sentía cuando la conoció—Las cosas de lo que me di cuenta tras conocerte, me han cambiado más que nunca—la miró con ternura. Hinamori supo que el chico que estaba viendo era un hombre de verdad, ella se alejo y grito:

-Yo te amo Toushiro Hitsugaya!—y lo beso.

Jamás creyó que unas simples palabras pudieran emocionarlo y hacerlo sonreír, no quería que aquel momento que estaba viviendo con su novia, que era como un rayo de luz, se acabara. Sentía que quería tenerla para siempre en sus brazos, decirle lo que sentía como nunca. A pesar que han pasado mucho tiempo junto, él hoy le dirá "Te amo".

~~Owari~~

**Kyaaa! (Deja de gritar, loca!) Gomen, me emocione.**

**Termine un Fic. de dos capítulos!**

**Creo que el día de San Valentín no hubo mucho, gomen T.T**

**Aclaro que esa receta en este Fic. era verdadera, lograba enamorar y lo excitaba por unos minutos. El libro no se sabe donde quedo.**

**Hay unas cosas que no mencione: en realidad, Gin estaba enamorado de ella y quería jugar con su amiga de la infancia, al comer los chocolate lo excito, ustedes saben lo que paso, no? xD**

**El trío multicolor quedo en el salón, buscando a Momo, pobres. Es una rara combinación: un rubio, un pelirojo y un naranjita, verdad? Ah! Con el albino, se completo el arco iris. O.o**

**Aparecieron Rukia y Orihime, ellas le dio a su respectivos pelirojo y naranjita sus chocolates, después de eso ellas se fueron, no quería muchos personajes este Fic. porque iba hacer muy largo y tengo otros Fic. en actualizar u.u**

**Comúnmente se tiene una idea para escribir y al tenerlo claro, se piensa el titulo pero me paso todo al revés, (?) Quiero decir, estaba mirando una revista de cocina (me gusta cocinar!), había un pequeño cartelito de televisión, que decía "Receta para enamorar, donde puedes complacer en el día de San Valentín, con una buena cocina, bla bla"… el titulo me llamo mucho la atención, después de unos minutos para pensar, más bien el foquito se me prendió y salió baby! O.o ….. O, sea "Receta para enamorar"!xD**

**Oh! Owari= Fin**

**FELIZ DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!**

**14-02-13**


End file.
